writer_fallsfandomcom-20200213-history
FNaF 2 Rap (BDK's version)
BDK: Hi kids! Do you like violence? Flaym: Want me to grab a spare bear suit and stuff you inside it? Got an appetite, grab a couple slices HBDK: Mom and Dad lied when they told you I was lifeless CBDK: What's this? Someone in the main office? HBDK :Hanging out after hours? How obnoxious Flaym: Watching us on his monitor, preposterous BDK: Time to wake the others, now we'll show him who the boss is HBDK: Call me HBDK, I'm the beast with a temper When I see a face like yours, I remember BDK: Make it through the night and I'll bet they'll give you tenure TBDK: Then you can be part of our family forever CBDK: Most of us got a major upgrade HBDK: So I hope you don't hate staying up late BDK: If you're scared, give your resume an update Cause unless you quit, you'll still be making minimum wage!! Flaym, HBDK, CBDK, and TBDK: When I come to life, you got no place to hide Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side You can try, if you'd like to survive five more nights Stick around, don't be shy We're your friends, we'll show you why HBDK: Beware CBDK, She'll leave your brains scrambled You could say she's got a couple wires tangled She likes surprising you from a higher angle Keep an eye above ya, cause it's where she likes to dangle Flaym: We got a brand new HBDK, CBDK, TBDK You can bring balloons, boy, time to throw the party Put your mask on, cause now the fun is starting Don't keep it on long, it ain't fooling BDK BDK: Check the vents that we'll be crawling out the bottom of Flaym: If you got doors, now you oughtta lock 'em up Whoops, I forgot, you don't even got 'em Keep the music playing, or we're gonna have a problem!! CBDK: But don't relax once you have us distracted We move around as sporadic as idiotic nutheads HBDK: We think on our own, no strings attached If you don't believe that, ask the puppeteer!! BDK:Did you listen to the vision you saw? HBDK: As the clock keeps ticking, we'll be giving you more CBDK: Do you remember the original four? BDK: Take a look at us now, cause our condition is poor!! HBDK: We were left to decay In this dark, troubled place CBDK: Too late to run away BDK: Just don't run out of double A's! Flaym, HBDK, CBDK, and TBDK: When I come to life, you got no place to hide Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side You can try if you'd like to survive five more nights Stick around, don't be shy Just don't listen to the phone guy DGM (Elipsity): Hello? Hello? Wow, you made it this far Honestly, didn't think you'd really ever get far Ha-ha, don't worry, you got nothing to fear This is just the beginning of a thrilling career Now, the animatronics are known to bug out, Isn't that enough reason to get the HECK OUT?! Listen up, guy, this gig ain't for me HBDK: But we're having such fun and we'd hate you to leave You might mistake us for hostile monstrosities But accidents will happen when you got a lot of teeth CBDK: If you got a birthday, let us make it bright It's so exciting when a party stops by for a bite BDK: We wait all night for the day to begin With a special surprise that we save for the end HBDK: If you don't already know how we like to make friends CBDK: Then we'll show you now and you're gonna fit right in Flaym, HBDK, CBDK, and TBDK: When I come to life, you got no place to hide Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side You can try, if you'd like to survive five more nights Stick around, don't be shy We're your friends, we'll show you why HBDK: Join us and die... Join us and die... JOIN US AND DIE!! (This was made in honor of CBDK finally being put up to be good or evil, I do not own these lyrics other than the fact that I edited alot of stuff to be different, and replaced a cussword with heck. Before you ask, no, none of them have set animatronics.) Category: Raps